


Don't you think it's weird?

by imsorryimlate



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick fucking himself with a dildo while Matt watching was requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you think it's weird?

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry if it’s really bad, I just wrote it very quickly)

“Weird” was a word that Matt Fincham used frequently; if not in his speech then in his mind. There was a lot of things that could be deemed as weird; the grey jumper with red and yellow hearts that LMC for some unknown reason chose to wear, or a new pop hit, or the behaviour of some freshly elected politician…

Or maybe watching your boyfriend fuck himself with a dildo on the bed while you stood on the other side of the room. That could also be called “weird”. Matt knew that he himself had used to laugh at such bedroom antics, but  _how could he resist such a sight?_

Matt watched with lust-clouded eyes as Nick prepared himself with his fingers before replacing them with a dildo made out of glass, because Nick was a (self-declared) classy guy and therefore it had to be glass. Beautiful, see-through glass covered in lubricant, which caused Nick’s entrance to look extremely inviting, and Matt was having an inner battle about if he should stay put or press Nick down into the mattress to replace the dildo’s duty of fucking him.

In the end, Matt decided that watching and stroking himself at the same time would be enough; it’s not like he didn’t have full access to that ass whenever he wanted anyway. So he followed Nick’s every movement with keen eyes; pupils blown wide with desire.

Nick thrusted the glass staff in and out of himself; swirling and curling it in every angle he liked. He breathed out loud, dirty moans and occasionally made eye contact with Matt before licking his lips and spreading his legs wider for Matt to see exactly what he was doing to himself. He could see that Matt was close, since he always made the same facial expression, and immediately pulled out the dildo.

“Here,” Nick panted, “come in me.”

He hardly had time to even utter the words before Matt was speeding across the room to the bed; hands quickly found their way to Nick’s hips and Matt pushed himself into Nick’s stretched, wet hole. He barely had time to seat himself before he was coming inside of Nick; his hands gripping harder at Nick’s hips, with the potential of bruising. He needed to learn how to control himself, but why even bother when losing control felt so  _good?_

Yes, Matt’s life, especially his sex life, had taken a turn for the weirder ever since he started to date Nick. But on the other hand; weird isn’t a synonym for bad.


End file.
